


Welcome Home

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Just a cute little drabble taking place right after Hide and Kaneki's canon reunion in :re
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: TG Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Welcome Home

Kaneki couldn’t believe it. Hide was alive, and would be back in his life again.

They had just reunited on the roof of the CCG, when Hide pulled him into his arms and held him there.

Kaneki squeezed back, so emotional to not just have Hide back in his life, but to have him here — physically. Not a memory or hallucination, but in his arms, in his embrace.

"Hey Hide." Kaneki whispered. "Welcome home."

He felt Hide tense in his arms, and Kaneki worried that he said something wrong.

And then he heard a soft whine by his ear. Hide was crying. He was actually crying! Kaneki had never seen or heard him cry before.

"Hide... Why are—?" Kaneki trailed off as Hide squeezed him tighter, and he could feel tears on his neck.

"I thought..." Hide sniffed. "I was worried that you wouldn't want me around. I was worried that you wouldn't want to meet me or that you would disappear again. To hear you say that..." Hide pulled away and wiped his eyes. "You said that I'm home. I am, and I'm so glad that you feel the same."

Kaneki held back his own tears, feeling that he had to be strong and confident in this rare moment of Hide's emotional vunerability.

"I know that I can never make up for what I did — for _everything_ I did — but I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." You could see in his eyes that Hide was smiling.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I don't want to leave you again. I promise.”

Kaneki reached out to take Hide’s hand and squeeze.

"And I never got the chance to tell you this, but... Thank you."

Hide shook his head. "You don't need to thank me for anything."

"Thank you for accepting me. For not telling anyone. For joining the CCG to try to help me. For trying to be considerate of my feelings and not pressure me for answers, even when I vanished on you. For still caring about me after what I did. For still helping me. For sacrificing yourself for my sake. For making sure I lived. For doing... whatever it is you've been doing for the past 4 years. For having trust in my friends to help save me. For being the reason I'm here now. And finally, thank you for still being alive and still willing to be beside me now. It means so much. No words will do it justice."

Hide hugged him again. "You’re welcome."


End file.
